random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Poppleton
The concept for what became Federal Express came to Fred Smith while he was studying at Yale University. For a class there he submitted a paper which argued that in modern technological society time meant money more than ever before and with the advent of miniaturized electronic circuitry, very small components had become extremely valuable. He argued that the consumer society was becoming increasingly hungry for mass-produced electronic items, but the decentralizing effect induced by these very devices gave manufacturers tremendous logistic problems in delivering the items. Smith felt that the necessary delivery speed could only be achieved by using air transport. He believed that the United States air cargo system was so inflexible and bound by regulations at that time that it was completely incapable of making sufficiently fast deliveries. The air cargo industry was highly unsuited to the role. Its system depended on cooperation between companies, as interlining was often necessary to get a consignment from point A to point B, and the industry relied heavily on cargo forwarders to fill hold space and perform doorstep deliveries. Smith proposed a new concept in his paper—have one carrier be responsible for a piece of cargo from local pick-up right through to ultimate delivery, operating its own aircraft, depots, posting stations and delivery vans. To ensure accurate sorting and dispatching of every item of freight, the carrier would fly it from all of its pickup stations to a central clearinghouse from where the entire operation would be controlled. He submitted the paper to the professor teaching the course, who supposedly gave the paper the grade of C. The actual grade has been debated. Despite the professor's opinion, Smith held on to the idea. Smith founded the Federal Express Corporation in 1971. It was originally founded in Little Rock in Arkansas as Smith was operating Little Rock Airmotive there. After a lack of support from the Little Rock National Airport, Smith moved the company to Memphis in Tennessee and Memphis International Airport in 1973. The company started overnight operations on 17th April with 14 Dassault Falcon 20's that connected 25 cities in the United States. That night, 186 packages were carried. Federal Express installed its first drop box in 1975 which allowed customers to drop off packages without going to a company local branch. A 1977 legislative change called Public Law 95-163 removed restrictions on the routes operated by all cargo airlines, and enabled Federal Express to purchase seven Boeing 727-100's. In 1978, the company went public and was listed on The New York Stock Exchange. The following year it became the first shipping company to use a computer to manage packages when it launched "Customers, Operations and Services Master Online System," a computer system to manage people, packages, vehicles and weather scenarios in real time. In 1980, Federal Express began service to a further 90 cities in the United States. 1 year later the company introduced its overnight letter to compete with the U.S. Postal Service's Express Mail, and allowed document shipping for the first time. Later in 1981 it started international operations with service to Canada, and officially opened its "SuperHub" at Memphis International Airport. Federal Express' sales topped $1 billion for the first time in 1983. In the same year it introduced ZapMail, a fax service that guaranteed the delivery of up to five pages in less than two hours for $35. ZapMail would later become a huge failure for the company, costing it hundreds of millions of dollars. In 1986 the company introduced the "SuperTracker", a hand-held bar code scanner that brought parcel tracking to the shipping industry for the first time. Federal Express continued its rapid expansion in the late 1980s, and opened its hub at Newark Liberty International Airport in 1986 and at Indianapolis International Airport and Oakland International Airport in 1988. In 1989, the company acquired Flying Tiger Line to expand its international service and subsequently opened a hub at Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport to accommodate this new, expanded service. As the volume of international shipments increased, Federal Express created Clear Electronic Customs Clearance System to expedite regulatory clearance while cargo is en route. In 1994, Federal Express adopted the "FedEx" name, formalizing the abbreviation that until then was unofficial. 6 years later the company dropped the "Federal Express" name and became "FedEx Express" to distinguish its express shipping service from others offered by FedEx Corporation. 15 years after the Federal Express Corporation dropped the Federal Express name, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading former Thomas & Friends songwriters Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell on New Year's Eve. They composed the show's original main title theme and incidental music and songs, used for series 1-7 comprising 182 episodes of the show. O'Donnell worked at the Beatles's Apple Studios, where his love for music grew stronger after some memorable sessions with several famous singers. He also joined a band, Gold, who sold a number of singles such as Stay with Me My Love and Paradise. At some point O'Donnell and Junior Campbell signed to the same publisher, and their partnership sparked. They have collaborated on writing television jingles, continuing even after leaving their bands. The two have composed many songs for the show like Thomas' Anthem, Really Useful Engine, It's Great to be an Engine, Accidents will Happen and Every Cloud has a Silver Lining. Junior Campbell has composed music for television and film including the 1994 BAFTA-winner "Taking Over the Asylum" starring David Tennant and Ken Stott. Campbell was the voice of the Troublesome Trucks in the song Pop Goes Old Ollie but at a higher pitch. He was also the main singer of Gone Fishing on the Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories VHS. North Yorkshire was formed on 1st April 1974 as a result of the Local Government Act 1972, and covers most of the lands of the historic North Riding as well as the northern half of the West Riding. York became a unitary authority independent of North Yorkshire on 1st April 1996, and at the same time Redcar and Cleveland and areas of Stockton-on-Tees south of the river became part of North Yorkshire for ceremonial purposes, having been part of Cleveland from 1974 to 1996. North Yorkshire has a temperate oceanic climate, like most of the United Kingdom. There are large climate variations within the county. The upper Pennines border on a Subarctic climate, whereas the Vale of Mowbray has an almost Semi-arid climate. Overall, it receives below average rainfall for the United Kingdom but the upper Dales of the Pennines are one of the wettest parts of England, where in contrast the driest parts of the Vale of Mowbray are some of the driest areas in the UK. Summer temperatures are above average at 22°C, but highs can regularly reach up to 28°C, with over 30°C reached in heat waves. Winter temperatures are below average, with average lows of 1°C. Snow and fog can be expected depending on location, with the North York Moors and Pennines having snow lying for an average of between 45 and 75 days per year. Sunshine is most plentiful on the coast, receiving an average of 1650 hours a year, and reduces further west in the county, with the Pennines only receiving 1250 hours a year. The East Coast Main Line bisects the county stopping at Northallerton, Thirsk and York. Passenger services within the county are operated by Virgin Trains East Coast, First TransPennine Express and Grand Central. First TransPennine Express run services on the York to Scarborough Line and the Northallerton–Eaglescliffe Line for Middlesbrough that both branch off the ECML. Northern Rail operate the remaining lines in the county including commuter services on the Harrogate Line, Airedale Line and York & Selby Lines, of which the former two are covered by the Metro ticketing area. Remaining branch lines operated by Northern include the Yorkshire Coast Line from Scarborough to Hull. Last but not least, the Settle-Carlisle Line runs through the west of the county with services again operated by Northern. The county suffered badly under the Beeching cuts of the 1960s. Places such as Richmond, Tadcaster, Helmsley and Pickering lost their passenger services. Notable lines closed were the Scarborough and Whitby Railway, Malton and Driffield Railway and the secondary main line between Northallerton and Harrogate via Ripon. The routes over which the Harrogate Line trains now run were opened in 1848 by two of the railways, which came to be part of the North Eastern Railway and in July 2011, Harrogate Chamber of Commerce proposed to electrify the line with 750 V DC third rail using D Stock of London Underground to substantially increase capacity. The D Stock's replacement by S Stock on the District Line in 2015 will make them available for other locations. It is proposed that the stock will be converted to use the bottom-contact third rail system. The scheme has yet to gain support from National Rail. Generally, overhead electrification is favoured and is the only method used in the region. Furthermore, the D stock is older than current stock using the line and runs on a fourth rail system. Several new stations have also been proposed. In a issue of Rail magazine dated from 2013, there are plans for the line to be electrified at 25 kV AC overhead power lines which could be in use by 2019. This means that there will be two electric lines to York from Leeds, the other being Leeds to York via Cross Gates which will soon be electrified. Beyond Knaresborough's platforms eastbound was a tunnel which separated the station from the goods yard (now a bus depot) and the line's major junction. The Knaresborough to Boroughbridge branch diverged from the main line to York opposite the goods yard. This line continued north-east until it met the East Coast Main Line between York and Northallerton at Pilmoor. Cattal has a modest car park of 22 spaces and has a section of bike stands. Apart from the crossing keeper, the station is unstaffed and all tickets must be purchased on the train. The station is at the western end of a dual track section from Hammerton. Eastbound trains are timetabled to arrive first on the dual track section, so as to clear the single line westwards towards Knaresborough. There is an hourly service to York eastbound and Leeds via Harrogate westbound. The service from York is timed to arrive before the one from Harrogate, which allows for exchange of the token for the single line block between Hammerton and Poppleton. The latter was recorded in the Anglo Saxon Chronicles as "Popeltun" in 972 and in the Domesday Book as "Popeltune" in 1086. The villages and lands were given by Osbert De Arches to the Abbot of St Mary's in York and was under the ecclesiastical rule of the Parish of St Mary Bishophill Junior. The lands of Kirk Hammerton used to be held by the Hamerton family of Hellifield Peel Castle, part of their estate stretching from Slaidburn to York. The family name died when Sir Stephen Hamerton was hanged for treason in 1536 for participating in the Pilgrimage of Grace and his family died soon after. A plan to improve rail journey times in northern England, the Northern Hub, was developed from a scheme to improve the rail network around Manchester. Schemes to improve the Leeds-Manchester linespeed by 2014 were included in Network Rail's Control Period 4 improvements, with an aim to reduce Manchester-Leeds journey times from 54 to 40 minutes. In 2011, the approximately £290 million electrification of the TransPennine Manchester-Leeds line was given funding. Work started on the electrification in 2013, with full electrification between Leeds and York expected by 2018. In March 2015 the Department of Transport published plans for transport infrastructure improvements in the north of England including proposals by the Transport for the North group; the TransNorth report proposed a number of options for improved rail links between Liverpool and Hull with line speeds up to 140 miles per hour. The proposals included new build routes between the major northern cities, with cost estimates from £5 to £19bn and estimated journey times of one half to two thirds of current routes; alternative upgrades of existing routes were costed in the £1 to £7bn range, and had lesser journey time reductions of the order of 10-15 minutes; the proposals were in addition to existing High Speed 2 route options for Liverpool and Sheffield to Leeds. The development options were planned for Network Rail Control Period 6 from 2019 to 2024. In November 2015 Transport for the North proposed a four-track TransPennine railway line that would link with the High Speed 2 line to London, and a new Liverpool-Manchester Airport-Manchester railway line also linked to High Speed Two. 1 year later Reagan started 2016 with a bang when he uploaded Valravn at 8:16, which is a steel roller coaster at Cedar Point in Sandusky in Ohio. Split and Thorpe-le-Soken were also uploaded by Reagan and are based on the second-largest city in Croatia and the village and civil parish in Essex with Reagan entering the Siemens Desiro era for the very first time when he uploaded the British Rail Class 700, which is a class of electric multiple unit passenger stock for use on the Thameslink & Great Northern franchise in the UK, with 700108 and 700107, the latter being seen in the thumbnail of the train in question, passing Harpenden while on a 5X69 22:05 Three Bridges Up Depot to Leagrave test run, while a 12-car unit formed of 700106 is seen passing the same station while on a 5W82 23:11 Cricklewood Depot to Bedford test run. 1 day later Reagan uploaded Austin, Hexham and Swanley, which are based on Kent and Northumberland and Texas respectively. Hexham and Swanley feature Digital UK and analogue television in Wales and Northern Ireland respectively. Musically, Hexham includes the BBC Wales logo zooming out to the tune of S Club 7's Say Goodbye until it disappears, whereas Swanley features fireworks over Big Ben and the London Eye respectively to welcome 2016. Scenes from Austin include Thomas the Tank Engine asking Jeremy the Jet Plane if it is okay for the children to have the picnic in his hanger, and a classic Season 6 reference where Thomas tells James that he has saved the hot air balloon. There was concern whether Austin was due to be set some time after the events of the Bentley Bentayga, which is a luxury SUV by Bentley. Hertford North and Gordon Hill would see Ariana Grande break into the Hertford Loop Line section for the first time with Grande having made a appearance in Thorpe-le-Soken. Gordon Hill's typical off-peak weekday service is 3 trains per hour to Moorgate and 2 trains per hour to Hertford North and one per hour to Letchworth Garden City via Stevenage. At weekends the service is a half hourly service to Hertford North and an hourly service to Stevenage as well as 3 trains per hour to Moorgate. Monday to Friday there is a southbound train every 20 minutes to London terminating at Moorgate; northbound there is one train per hour to Letchworth Garden City. At weekends the southbound service has 2tph, while the northbound service is hourly to Stevenage. The services to London are operated by British Rail Class 313s and diverted trains when there are engineering works on the East Coast Main Line also run along the Hertford Loop Line. Platform 1 is mainly used for trains to London originating in Letchworth, but can also be used for trains to Letchworth Garden City or Stevenage. Platform 2 is mainly used for trains originating in London proceeding north to Letchworth Garden City or Stevenage, although some trains terminate there before returning to London. Platform 3 is a bay platform used only as a terminus for trains from London. Some options of the proposed East West Rail Link involve reopening a route at Hertford East. In 2008, First Hull Trains applied for track access rights to run services between Harrogate and London King's Cross via York under the First Harrogate Trains banner and from Cleethorpes to London Kings Cross via Lincoln and Spalding. In January 2009, the Office of Rail Regulation rejected First Harrogate Trains's application. First Harrogate Trains proposed to run from London Kings Cross to Harrogate with up to four services each way per day, calling at Stevenage, Grantham, Retford, Doncaster, York, Poppleton, Hammerton, Cattal, Knaresborough, Starbeck and Harrogate but the Office of Rail Regulation rejected First Harrogate Trains's application. In 2015 one service per weekday was extended from Hull to Beverley in each direction. Beverley has a two train per hour service to Hull and Bridlington, with nine trains a day extended to Scarborough on weekdays. At peak times, a number of extra trains from Hull terminate or start here. Some services to Hull continue to Doncaster and Sheffield or York. Trains run hourly in each direction on Sundays, with two-hourly extensions northbound to Scarborough all year since the December 2009 timetable change. First Hull Trains operate one service per weekday between Beverley and London King's Cross. This service is operated by Class 180s. In 1929, the steam drifter Ascendent caught a 560-pound tunny and a Scarborough showman awarded the crew 50 shillings so he could exhibit it as a tourist attraction. Big-game tunny fishing off Scarborough effectively started in 1930 when Lorenzo "Lawrie" Mitchell–Henry landed a tunny caught on rod and line. A gentlemen's club was founded in 1933 and set up its headquarters in the town at the place which is now a restaurant with the same name, which immediately became a resort for high society. Scarborough made headlines around the world on 5th June 1993 when a landslip caused part of the Holbeck Hall Hotel to fall into the sea. Although the slip was shored up with rocks and the land has long since grassed over, evidence of the cliff's collapse remains clearly visible from The Esplanade. Scarborough's climate is temperate with mild summers and cool, windy, winters. The hottest months of the year are July and August with temperatures reaching an average high of 17°C and falling to 11°C at night. The average daytime temperatures in January are 4°C, falling to 1°C at night. Scarborough's fishing industry is still active though much reduced in size. The working harbour is home to a fish market including a shop and wooden stalls where fresh, locally-caught seafood can be purchased by the public. From 1907 until 2010, the station approaches were controlled from a 120-lever signal box named Falsgrave. In its final years Falsgrave controlled a mixture of colour-light and semaphore signals including a gantry carrying 11 semaphores. The signal box and gantry were dismantled and removed in October. The new signalling is a relay-based interlocking with two- and three-aspect LED signals controlled from an extension to the existing panel at nearby Seamer. Simplification of the track layout and major renewals took place at the same time. Until 1965, the station also served a line from Whitby and until 1950 from Pickering. The station was previously named Scarborough Central to distinguish it from the now closed Scarborough Londesborough Road. 2015 saw the former version of Scarborough being uploaded onto Reagan's YouTube channel but it was deleted because of a copyright claim by Mark Ronson. We Like To Party by Vengaboys topped the charts in March thanks to the Aston Martin Lagonda Taraf. The 2 minute 26 second movie features the people counting down from 5 to 1 in Spanish and saying "Happy New Year!" in English scene. The scene had been featured in the old version of the Burj Khalifa but was dropped because of multiple copyright claims. Aston Martin had claimed that the Lagonda Taraf would not be a follow up to the Vanquish Volante but would be a stand alone sequel to the V8 Vantage. The company also said that they would follow the car's success on 15th March with the Vulcan hypercar. The Vulcan is powered by their most potent iteration yet of the company’s naturally-aspirated 7.0-litre V12 engine. With its 800-plus horsepower engine developed partly with Aston Martin Racing, the front mid-engined rear-wheel drive supercar drew extensively on the brand’s rich GT motorsport experience. In March 2015 the Vulcan made its very ghostly début in the form of The Chinese Dragon. A movie depicting the Vulcan in its hypercar form was uploaded by Reagan on the same month. In the climax of the Vulcan, Percy is asleep until the Vulcan passes by and Percy is so terrified that he won't open his eyes until his driver comes. The Vulcan's true form is revealed when the people count down from 5 to 1 in Spanish and say "Happy New Year!" in English. The numbers in question are 5-4-3-2-1. The Spanish numbers that the people count down are shown as "Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno." The people then say "Happy New Year!" accompanied by cheering. In February 2015 Peugeot returned to YouTube after a 6-month absence with the 4008, which features the "But the villagers need their tree!" scene from It's Only Snow. It is based on the same platform as the Mitsubishi ASX and the Citroën C4 Aircross. Peugeot had concentrated on emphasizing the 4008's fuel economy and low emissions throughout 2013, as part of the company's plan to reposition itself as a maker of larger and more efficient cars. Its début was at the Geneva Motor Show in March 2012. Sales of the 4008 started in April 2012, but is not imported to the United Kingdom or Ireland in right hand drive. The 4008 is only sold in France, Luxembourg, China, and Slovakia, while its related twin is sold in more countries globally but not in the United Kingdom or Ireland in right hand drive. One month later the Boxer became the first ever van to feature Problem by Ariana Grande, with Citroën and Hyundai following suit with the C4 Picasso and the ix35 respectively. The latter's styling was reported to be based on the Hyundai ix-onic. It was penned by Hyundai designer Cha Il-Hoei in 2007 under the guidance of former BMW designer Thomas Buerkle at Hyundai's Russelsheim design studio in Germany and continues the company's styling language, which is marketed as fluidic sculpture. 8 years later Hyundai released the first details about its next generation Tucson ahead of the crossover's official début at the Geneva Motor Show. This model arrived in showrooms in the second half of 2015 as a 2016 model year and for the first time uses the Tucson name in all markets where it’s sold. As per Hyundai's website the US-spec Tucson is available in the following trim levels, which offer a plentiful array of standard equipment. In December 2014 Bentley announced major changes for 2015 with the Mulsanne luxury car. The Mulsanne was much more than a simple pairing of luxury with power. Its fearsome acceleration, for example, was felt not as a sudden blast forward, but as a smooth surge of seemingly limitless power. There was some controversy over the Mulsanne's velveteen design which caused the Teletubbies to say "Uh-oh!" Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne appear at the 0:22-1:05 marker which was a rare occurance that happened again in The Lego Movie. The 6 minute 10 second movie features Dave Gorman talking about Kickstarter and the electric light bulb, with German house producer Parra for Cuva and German singer Anna Naklab playing "Wicked Games" at the 2:54-6:07 marker. On 25th March 2015, Director-General of the BBC Tony Hall announced that Jeremy Clarkson's contract would not be renewed following allegations that he had verbally and physically abused Top Gear producer Oisin Tymon in a hotel after filming. Richard Hammond and James May and executive producer Andy Wilman announced that they would not return to the show without him after Clarkson's departure. On 16th June 2015 Chris Evans was confirmed as one of the new hosts. Whilst it was previously announced that open auditions would be held to cast his co-presenters, Evans announced on 6th October 2015 that a new format could lead to him presenting the show alone. At the same time it was also confirmed that the new series is planned to air in May 2016 and that Sabine Schmitz will serve as Evans's sidekick when the show returns. During its release in 2008, the Dacia Sandero was frequently mentioned as a running gag in the programme's News feature, with the presenters' increasingly sarcastic excitement highlighting their opinion that the car was of no real importance to anybody. James May would sarcastically say "Great News! The Dacia Sandero..." and it would follow with a pointless fact about the Sandero. In series 14 the crew actually went to Romania where the Sandero is built. While there, Clarkson bought a Sandero for May but after May drove the Sandero it was promptly crushed by a lorry. James said that it was a brilliant car, and was furious when it was crushed. The phrase was once again revived in Series 15, referencing the Dacia Duster, in Series 18, when May brought up the new Dacia Lodgy, in Series 19, when May had announced that the Dacia Sandero was finally on sale in the UK, in Series 20, when May mentioned that the Dacia Duster is the #1 family 4X4 of the year, and finally when James stated that there would be a Dacia Duster Black Edition which Clarkson and Hammond stated was "just a Dacia Duster covered with black plastic wrap." Also in Series 14 Clarkson tested the Renault Twingo in Belfast following a complaint. Despite claiming to have caught a cold on the ferry getting there, he admitted he loved the car. He did some rather strange things, including driving it "upside down" in the Belfast Sewage System. Clarkson ended up driving the car into Belfast Lough after an attempt to land it on the HSS Stena Voyager after missing the boarding time. Throughout the review it was claimed that Ross Kemp was in the boot. Top Gear received extensive criticism in 2014 during filming of an episode for Series 22 in Argentina. The presenters and the film crew were chased out of the country by angry protesters, in protest against H982 FKL on Clarkson's 1991 Porsche 928 GT which was believed to make reference to the 1982 Falklands War. The BBC maintained that the index number was pure coincidence. The One Show returned for a full series after being revamped on 9th July 2007. Team members were Adrian Chiles, Hardeep Singh Kohli and 13 other reporters or contributors. A number of changes were made to the format. The show was moved from Birmingham to London. Sawalha was replaced by Myleene Klass. Klass then left in August to give birth to her first child, and was replaced by Christine Bleakley. The line-up was completed by the addition of a new team of reporters. The show replaced Real Story, and Holiday. On 13th April 2010, Chris Evans was confirmed as the new Friday evening presenter on The One Show for a revamped pre-weekend edition of the show. This decision is reported to have led Chiles to decide to leave his post as presenter of The One Show. On 19th April, it was announced that Chiles was leaving The One Show at the end of his current BBC contract to join ITV on a four-year contract to present football coverage, co-host Daybreak and host his own late night chat show. He presented his final show on 30th April. On 26th May, comedian Jason Manford was confirmed as Chiles' replacement as co-host for Monday-Thursday. While the World Cup was airing on BBC One throughout June and July 2010, the show went off air. Christine Bleakley's future on the show after Chiles' departure became questionable: her then current BBC contract was due to end in December 2010, and ITV were reportedly keen to sign her. On 20th June 2010, the BBC confirmed that they had withdrawn their contract offer to Bleakley, stating that she had taken too long to decide whether to stay at the BBC and that they were not interested in starting a 'bidding war' with other channels. Bleakley confirmed that she was to move to ITV to front Daybreak alongside Adrian Chiles and other primetime ITV entertainment shows. On 8th July 2010, it was announced that Jason Manford and Chris Evans shall not begin presenting until the BBC had found a replacement for her while Alex Jones was announced as the new female co-host on 26th July. After just four months in the post, Manford stepped down from his presenting duties on The One Show, following revelations concerning his private life. Jones was joined by guest presenters including Alexander Armstrong and Matt Allwright on Monday to Thursday, with Evans also presenting extra episodes on occasion. On 23rd February 2011, the fire alarm at the BBC White City studios went off, which caused the programme to be taken off air. The 7pm show was taken off air and a recording of Nigel Slater's Simple Suppers was filled in. A BBC spokesman said there had been no fire at the BBC studio in White City but a handful of people had been evacuated. She said: "The One Show went off air tonight due to a fire alarm. We apologise to viewers for the interruption and normal service was resumed on BBC One as soon as possible." The One Show attracts on average a daily audience of 5 million viewers. It received its lowest ever audience on 24th June 2011, with just 1.92 million tuning in because of the show being unexpectedly moved to BBC Two after a Wimbledon match overran. The trend to a Friday ratings slump has coincided with Evans' being handed the role of co-host for the pre-weekend edition since early 2011, and has shed 2 million viewers for the Friday edition since Evans joined the programme. The show reached a 12-month-high audience on 18th January 2013, with 5.83 million viewers watching the show. Carol Kirkwood rejoined the BBC at Elstree Studios training department in 1993 as a freelance presenter, during which time she also presented a bi-monthly programme Talking Issues for HTV West. In 1996, Kirkwood joined the new UK operation of The Weather Channel'','' but after it closed down she underwent training under the guidance of the BBC at the Met Office, before joining BBC News in April 1998 as a weather presenter. She has since appeared regularly across all of BBC Weather's output on both radio and television including BBC News, BBC World News, BBC News at Six and the live forecasts as part of the BBC's coverage of the Wimbledon Tennis Championships. In February 2014, Director-General Tony Hall announced that cuts of £100 million would have to be made at the corporation. He explained as part of the announcement that BBC Three would be taken off television and made online-only with an almost 50pc smaller programming budget. 1 year later the proposal was provisionally approved by the BBC Trust, with a new consultation open until 30th September. The closure was confirmed in November, with BBC Three to cease broadcasting in February 2016. Jimmy Mulville and Jon Thoday of Hat Trick Productions and Avalon have reportedly considered legal action against the BBC Trust if it presses ahead with the closure of BBC Three. They had previously offered to buy the channel to keep it on television, but the BBC said that the channel was not up for sale. On 26 November 2015 it was confirmed that BBC Three will move online in February with the TV channel closing in March 2016. The BBC said at the time that the move would save over £50,000,000 of which will be invested into BBC One drama. On 8th October 2013, the BBC announced plans to launch a one-hour time shift of BBC One, which is named BBC One+1. The channel will replace BBC Three in March 2016 and is set to be the BBC's first +1 channel should the decision to close BBC Three go through. On 30th June 2015 the BBC Trust rejected the plans for a BBC One+1 because it would be at the expense of a commercial rival. On 26 November 2015 it was confirmed that it will move online in February with the TV channel closing in March 2016. On 4th January 2016, it was confirmed that the live TV channel would cease linear programming with effect from 16th February 2016, thereafter only providing promotional information pointing viewers to online programming until it goes dark a few weeks later Category:Poppleton